Share or Dare
by PrincessXofTHEcastleOFnight
Summary: Koga, Ginta, Hakakku, and my own character, Mizzy, all play a game of Share or dare Which is kind of like truth or dare . It's funny and sweet.


Share or Dare

So I had been hanging out with Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. We were at Koga's eastern wolf-demon den and I asked if they wanted to play a game of share or dare.

Ginta asked, "What's that?" he was sitting on the stone bench that lined the dark gray colored moss covered walls.

"Share or dare is when you roll a die and if it lands on an even number you do a dare the group decides on," I, Mizzy, explained." And if the die lands on an odd number you tell a secret or answer a question." The water fall rumbled loudly, nearly drowning out the sound of the fire's crackling, burning in the middle of the floor near Hakkaku.

While I was telling Ginta and Hakkaku this Koga was sitting slyly on the side acting like he didn't care."EVERYONE," I said eyeing Koga." is going to roll the die and who ever rolls the largest number will go first. Whoever rolls the smallest number will choose the dare or question for the share"

Ginta got a 6, Hakkaku 5, Koga got 4, and I got1. Ginta rolled.

Mizzy started up," Share. Rate me as to who I am too you."

"What'ch mean?" Ginta asked.

"Like on a scale would do you hate me, like me, think I'm a loser, girlfriend material, a sister…" As I said this Koga looked over slightly as if he wasn't really interested but his eyes said otherwise.

"Well I don't hate you, that's for sure. I guess you're like a sister." He smiled while he said this. It made me feel really good on the inside, I think I even blushed.

"Well," Ginta began. "What do you think of me?"

"Wait! It's your turn to give the die to someone."

"You get it!" Ginta said making an over-dramatic gesture of handing the die to me, smiling from ear to ear.

I laughed then took the die out of his hand and rolled. Ginta, Hakkaku, and Koga had scooted in closer to me making an uneven circle. I got 2, share.

Ginta looked amused, "_So_…"

I looked down, my cheeks warming, and then I looked back up and smiled. "Your…, you're like a brother to me." We both smiled then I gave the die to Koga and he rolled dare.

"I dare you to kiss Hakkaku."I said

"What?" Koga and Hakkaku said in unison, their eyes bulging out of their heads.

"Just kiss him, plant a wet one right there on his lips," I said tapping with two fingers on my own lips while making a pouty face trying to suppress a smile. "It won't will you, jeez. Just do it and get it over with. It'll be hilarious!" I ended up laughing and then covering my mouth. Ginta was looking at them two funny then at me like he didn't know what to say. I gave him a look that said it was a good thing I didn't feel like picking on him or it could be him in this situation.

"No." Koga said flatly.

"You have to," I said playfully. "It's a dare."

So after lots of angry and vengeful looks, grunts of protest, and pouty posture movements Koga finally gave in. And cautiously he and Hakkaku leaned into one another for one split second where their lips touched then they both pulled away gagging and rubbing at their faces so roughly their lips should have fallen off.

After they were done over reacting Koga handed the die off to me. Then out of rage he said with a sly tone of voice, go jump through the waterfall.

"What?"I exclaimed.

"You heard me." He said arms crossed a smile spreading across his lips his fangs just barely visible. I looked at him and he said. "A dare's a dare, you have to do it."

So I did it. No mad faces or arguing. And when I got back in I was soaked, dripping water all over the stone floor. When I walked over to the hay seats by the fire I was greeted by lots of laughs and a chuckle from Koga. _Very funny huh…_

"Ha Haa." I said, and then stepped over into the middle of the room and shook all the water out of my clothes onto them making a splattering sound as it hid the non moss covered walls and a sizzling sound when some landed in the fire. Then completely dry, compared to Koga and the other, I walked over and sat down a grin on my face. Then I handed the die over to Ginta who was shaking the water off his hands as he grabbed it from me. He rolled share.

"If you could have one wish what would it be?" I asked.

"All are slain comrades back and alive." He said. He hadn't even had to think about it. My smile faded. Although Koga more outwardly expresses how much he loved his comrades they all missed them. I hadn't known them so I couldn't relate to their personal pain, but I did know how it felt to lose the ones you cared about…

It was really quite then Ginta gave the die to Koga. Koga got dare. Ginta sat for a moment then the first smile in minutes appeared and it was on his face. He looked to me. I had just popped open a bottle of my super sweet honeysuckle juice wine (made sugary sweet with natural sugars from honeysuckles and from processed sugar cane, MAKES ME HYPER. So hyper I'm practically drunk.). Ginta got distracted.

"What's that?" he asked curious.

"Honeysuckle juice," I said taking a quick swig of it."Wanna try some."

He nodded his head. They all took a sip of it but no one really looked like they'd liked. Koga said he'd liked it, but I do believe he was lying.

Then, as if Ginta had jumped back onto his train of thought, a great big smile rose up from ear to ear on his face. "I dare you to kiss Mizzy." He said slyly, crossing his arms like a poker player putting out the winning hand onto the table, a smile on his face.

"WHAT?" Koga yelled standing up.

I was just frozen in shock. In this state I said shaking my head, "I can't kiss him I'm too busy kissing my bottle of honeysuckle juice." Then I added mumbling "Plus I've got better taste than that…" Koga looked a little saddened at my words then scowled at Ginta.

Ginta smiled. "A dares a dare."

"Why you…" Koga said. Ginta exchanged a glance with me like he knew…

"Just hurry and get it over with. It won't kill you Koga."

Koga with an almost forced unhappy look on his face started toward me.

I quickly set the bottle down and put up a small blue force field ball in a big sweeping motion over my head, then covered my mouth and shook my head.

Koga knocked on the force field wall making a glass-like pinging sound. "Come on Mizzy, I'm not that bad a wolf you know… "

I put down my force field with a slightly scared and embarrassed look on my face. I knew I was blushing strawberry pink across my peach colored, freckled cheeks. Koga came closer to me and reached his hand out to mine, but not yet touching it. I giggled looking slightly down not going to meet his eyes. I looked up to meet Koga's beautiful electric blue eyes; he had a funny face cast over his grin. "Sorry." I said shyly. He laughed then put his hand on my waist to guide me to his kiss. It was magical. I would owe Ginta big time for this.

Koga smelled of cinnamon and honey, freedom and the open air. He was warm. From where I was standing I was leaning just a bit against his chest. He was so strong. Being so near to him made my head swim in happiness and my heart pound loudly out of rhythm in my chest almost as if it wanted to fly out to him. Koga pulled away for a split second, and I was almost worried the kiss was over, and then suddenly before we could pull fully apart he kissed me again. My blush became evermore red on my cheeks. We stepped apart. Although the kiss had only lasted but a moment it had felt like a lot longer.

I played with the end of my slightly curly hair. "Umm.. You think we should put the game up and get some sleep?"

So we put away the die and then Ginta retreated to his bed made of hay and Hakkaku went to his similar bed right beside Ginta and settled down for the night. I went to Koga's part of the den where I had been sleeping the past couple of nights on the opposite end of the room as Koga was on. I couldn't help noticing Koga's disappointed face at my reaction to his kiss.

I may have reacted very little on the outside but on the inside, not to his knowledge, I was jumping with joy. I had loved it, and I do believe he had to. I mean wow… it was awesome (makes me want to howl).

That night went I drifted off to sleep I had a smile on my face and a sweet warmth in my heart, because somewhere inside him, Koga liked or loved me. I knew that for sure, but even though I didn't think he knew I loved him too! 3

The End


End file.
